Jealousy
by Dimytjx
Summary: Pasangan dengan Acara yang tertukar:v #jaeyu#taeyu


Jealousy

.

.

.

JaeYu

.

Happy Reading

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Bertengkar?" Tanya Doyoung yang sudah muak dengan adik juga hyung nya yang sudah beberapa hari ini saling menjauh lebih tepatnya sih terduga tersangka tidak mau berbicara satu sama lain, dan orang itu adalah big baby pembawa kebahagiaan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Jaehyun sang pangeran berkulit putih pucat yang tengah perang dingin dengan kekasihnya yaitu pemuda asal Jepang yang selalu mendeskripsikan dirinya sebagai Sang namja(?) San namja(?) Healing smile Yuta(?) Killing smile Yuta(?) Dan masih banyak lagi jika membicarakan tentang sosok uke yang selalu dianggap seme jika tidak mengetahui sisi aslinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kalian hyung? Dan aku sedang tidak bertengkar dengan siapapun" jawab Jaehyun datar.

"Eiihhh masih saja berlaga tak tau tentu saja kau dengan kekasih manismu itu. Kau fikir aku tidak memperhatikan kalian apa" Doyoung memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Sudahlah tidak terjadi apapun antara aku dengan Yuta hyung jadi tidak usah banyak bertanya aku malas menanggapinya. Sudah keluar sana hyung aku mau merapihkan pakaian"

"Eohh apa karna kau terpilih untuk ikut LOTJ makannya kalian bertengkar? Setahu ku Yuta hyung kan sangat ingin mengikuti acara itu iyakan?" Otak cerdas Doyoung mulai bekerja setelah menerawang apa yang membuat dua orang kesayangannya perang dingin.

"Apa sih hyung kau semakin ngelantur, sudah ah sana jangan mengganggu ku sudah tau suasana hatiku sedang buruk malah semakin memperburuk" Jaehyun memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Yeuhh gitu aja marah. Jangan keras kepala aku tau kau tidak bisa lama-lama bertengkar dengan Yuta hyung jadi jangan pentingkan ego" setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup membuat Jaehyun sadar kalau yang dikatakan hyung kelincinya itu memang benar tapi mau bagaimana dia sudah menerima tawaran itu.

Dan fyi yang dikatakan Doyoung tadi itu benar, Jaehyun dan Yuta bertengkar karna ke ikutsertaan Jaehyun di acara Law Of The Jungle. Semuanya sudah tau kalau Yuta sangat menyukai tantangan dan ia sering kali mengatakan kalau ia sangat ingin mengikuti acara LOTJ namun dengan kurang beruntungnya ternyata tawaran acara itu malah ditunjukan kepada kekasihnya yaitu Jaehyun. Makannya ia sangat kesal setelah tau Jaehyun menerima tawaran tersebut.

Namun memang sebelum Jaehyun menerima tawaran tersebut mereka berdua dilanda pertengkaran terkait Yuta yang sebelumnya mendapat tawaran acara yang dilakukan di pulau Bali Indonesia yang merupakan tempat yang sangat Jaehyun ingin untuk ia datangi sebagai tempat berlibur terlebih lagi bisa pergi kesana bersama Yuta.

Namun Yuta malah menerima tawaran untuk pergi ke Bali tanpanya ditambah lagi Yuta pergi bersama lawan mainnya yang seorang perempuan bagaimana Jaehyun tidak makin panas melihatnya.

Jadi karna hal itu membuat Jaehyun kesal makannya ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Yuta namun mereka malah berakhir perang dingin hingga saat ini.

Intinya mereka bertengkar karna saling iri dengan acara yang mereka ikuti dan sepertinya para producer yang memilih mereka tertukar dalam memilih peran diacara tersebut. Yuta yang sangat ingin hidup di alam bebas dan Jaehyun yang sangat ingin berlibur ke Bali. Sepertinya jika permasalahan mereka diangkat menjadi ftv Indonesia judulnya akan menjadi, Pasangan dengan Acara yang Tertukar:v

Tidak terasa besok adalah hari keberangkatan Jaehyun ke pulau Fiji untuk melakukan shooting Law Of The Jungle yang biasa disebut LOTJ. Dan hingga saat inipun perang dingin antara Jaehyun dan Yuta masih berlangsung membuat para member sudah tidak tahan dengan perang tidak jelas pasangan tersebut.

Sampai Johnny yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menegur adik kesayangannya yang merupakan roommate juga partner djnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang big baby nya nct.

"Jaehyun kau tidak lupa kan kalau besok itu hari keberangkatanmu?" Tanya Johnny tak langsung diutarakan ke intinya.

"Maksudmu apa sih hyung? Tentu saja aku ingat, memangnya kenapa?" Jaehyun hanya menatap hyungnya itu bingung.

"Kalau ingat kenapa kalian masih saja bertengkar sih. Harusnya kau memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang ada bukan malah diam seperti tak terjadi apapun" sungguh Johnny sudah jengkel dengan adiknya itu karna ia tau masalah diantara kedua adiknya terjadi karna ego roommatenya itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Yuta menerima tawaran tersebut karna memang acara yang Yuta ikuti memang mengharuskannya datang ke Bali, dan itu bukan untuk berlibur semata namun karna sikap kekanakan Jaehyun yang iri akan hal itu ia malah berusaha membalasnya dengan menerima tawaran yang sangat sangat Yuta inginkan dan hal itu bukan main-main apalagi acara yang ia terima adalah acara dengan resiko yang tinggi.

Bukan apa-apa meski Jaehyun terlihat bertubuh kuat dan berbadan besar tetapi di mata hyungnya ia tetaplah big baby yang sangat mereka jaga. Terlebih lagi Jaehyun belum pernah dan tidak tau alam bebas yang sebenarnya menjadikan para member semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaannya nanti.

Namun jika Yuta mereka semua tau kalau Yuta sudah sering berpergian di Alam bebas karna ia sering mendaki gunung, sedangkan Jaehyun? Ia menerima tawaran itu tanpa memikirkan kedepannya karna yang ia fikirkan hanya untuk membalas Yuta tentu saja para memberpun merasa tak habis fikir. Makannya Johnny sampai jengkel dengan sikap kekanakan Jaehyun.

Karna ia tau Yuta juga marah dengan Jaehyun tidak semata-mata balasan Jaehyun terhadapnya tetapi juga karna ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Namun disisi lain Jaehyun juga tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang seme lemah yang tidak bisa hidup di alam bebas. Dia ini sudah besar dan sudah pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri meski iapun menyadari bahwa begitu banyak resiko jika ia mengikuti acara tersebut.

"Kenapa malah diam eoh? Jaehyun dengar kau harusnya sadar yang kau lakukan saat ini itu sangat kekanakan kau tau? Dan juga dimana sikap gentle mu sebagai seme, apa seperti ini cara menyikapi sesuatu hah" marah Johnny setelah melihat adiknya malah diam.

Jaehyun masih setia dengan kediamannya ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan salah namun ego menguasainya.

"AARGGHH sudahlah percuma aku mengatakan ini itu pada orang yang masih kekanakan sepertimu. Dan ku tekankan hubunganmu tidak akan berjalan lama jika sikap mu seperti ini camkan itu" Johnny pergi setelah dibuat semakin jengkel meninggalkan seseorang yang masih berdebat dengan egonya.

"Masih perang eoh?" Tanya seseorang pada pria manis yang tengah termenung di balkon kamarnya.

Yang merasa ditanyapun memalingkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang datang padanya.

"Eoh Taeyong, kkk pertanyaan macam apa itu" Yuta tersenyum kecut.

"Entahlah itu pertanyaan apa namun ku sangat ingin tau jawaban apa dari pertanyaan yang seperti itu" balas Taeyong mendudukan dirinya disamping pria manis asal Jepang bernametag Nakamoto Yuta.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak berperang hanya sedang terbawa oleh ego masing-masing saja" ujar Yuta sambil mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit yang hanya berisikan beberapa bintang.

"Tak berniat untuk memperbaiki?" Taeyong menatap seseorang yang sesungguhnya sangat berarti untuknya namun ia kalah cepat dan orang itu kini sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Dan orang lain itu adalah seseorang yang selalu dipasangkan dengannya, membuat para persepsi salah arti karna kedekatannya dengan Jung Jaehyun yang sekarang menyandang status kekasih sang pujaan hatinya yaitu Nakamoto Yuta bukankah sangat rumit hubungan diantara mereka?

Fans beranggapan jika ia dan Jaehyun memiliki hubungan khusus namun nyatanya ia mencintai seoarng pemuda cantik nan manis asal Jepang yang ternyata Jaehyun pun menyukai pemuda itu ia bergerak lebih cepat lalu dengan beruntungnya ternyata Yuta pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan adik kesayangannya itu, pupus sudah harapannya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya mendukung hubungan tersebut meski hatinya terasa sakit dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Nanti juga akan baik sendiri" jawab Yuta masih acuh dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut permasalahan yang tengah ia alami dengan sang kekasih.

"Jangan seperti itu Yuta. Mungkin Jaehyun masih belum bisa berfikir dewasa dan jika tidak ada diantara kalian yang mencuba memperbaiki bagaimana hubungan kalian dapat kembali seperti semula. Kau tau aku tidak tahan dengan wajah masam kalian bahkan kurasa bukan hanya aku tapi yang lain pun sama. Jadi cobalah untuk berbaikan" saran Taeyong dan yang diberi saranpun hanya menghela nafas mengerti maksud leadernya itu.

"Sungguh aku lelah jika menjalani hubungan dengan ego masing-masing yang tinggi seperti ini Taeyong -ahh tapi aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya aku menyayanginya. Namun akupun tak mau jika memiliki hubungan yang terus saja mengalami pertengkaran. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Taeyong -ahh" curhat Yuta ia merasakan sesak di dadanya rasanya ingin sekali menumpahkan segalanya dalam bentuk tangisan namun ia tak mau terlihat lemah hanya karna urusan percintaan.

Taeyong menarik Yuta kedalam pelukannya mencoba memberi kekuatan yang ia harapkan dapat menenangkan orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Aku tak bisa memberimu masukan karna akupun tak tau apa keputusan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian namun aku akan terus mendukung apa keputusanmu nanti. Karna aku yakin kau pasti bisa memutuskan yang terbaik" balas Taeyong sambil mengelus punggung Yuta lembut memberikan kenyamanan pada sang empu.

"Terkadang jika air mata bisa membuat hati kita sedikit lebih tenang maka keluarkanlah karna aku yakin semua itu pasti membuatmu sesak" ujar Taeyong yang akhirnya membuat air mata Yuta menetes perlahan mengeluarkan segala sesak yang ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih Taeyong -ahh kau selalu membuat hatiku tenang. Kau adalah Sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi terima kasih" ujar Yuta membuat hati Taeyong sesak namun dibarengi dengan bahagia karna orang yang sangat ia cintai menyatakan kalau ia menyayangi dirinya meski hanya sebatas Sahabat numun cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"Ne sama sama Yuta. Yasudah sekarang sudah malam lebih baik kau istirahat ne aku akan kembali ke kamarku jika ingin bercerita lagi hubungi aku saja aku siap mendengarkan semua curhatanmu. Cha aku pergi ne jaljjayo" Taeyong mengelus rambut Yuta dan pergi meninggalkan sang pujaan.

Namun tidak lama setelah kepergian Taeyong pintu kamar Yuta kembali dibuka oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang sejak tadi Yuta dan Taeyong bicarakan.

"Yuta hyung bisakah kita bicara" ujarnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yuta.

Lalu merekapun pergi keluar kamar karna tak mau membangunkan tidur nyenyak Winwin dan jika menanyakan dimana Mark ia sedang tak tidur di Dorm NCT 127 melainkan tidur di dorm NCT dream karna comeback dream yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Ini sudah malam Jaehyun -ahh dan sampai kapan kita hanya berdiam ria seperti ini lagipula besok adalah hari keberangkatanmu kau harus tidur lebih cepat" jengkel Yuta karna sejak ia dan Jaehyun memutuskan berbicara di ruang kumpul namun yang terjadi hanya keterdiaman keduannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung" Yuta menatap Jaehyun dan yang ditatap pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku sadar yang aku lakukan sangat kekanakan, aku minta maaf karna keputusanku membuatmu kecewa apalagi dengan alasan bodohku. Sunggu aku sangat merasa bersalah hyung maafkan aku" Sesal Jaehyun sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan sang kekasih.

"Tidak Jaehyun -ahh jangan menyesali keputusanmu. Aku memang kecewa pada awalnya namun seperti diriku kau pun pasti ingin menunjukan kalau kau pria yang dapat hidup di alam bebas meski itu hanya beberapa hari, aku menghargai itu hanya saja cara mu membalasku yang salah. Jika kau menerima acara tersebut hanya karna ingin membalasku kurasa kau mempermainkan acara yang begitu banyak resiko saat kau mengikutinya. Tinggal di alam bebas bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah Jaehyun dan alasanmu hanya untuk membalasku itulah yang membuatku kecewa dengan sikap kekanakanmu. Dan aku yakin kau pun mengerti itu namun kuharap karna sekarang hal itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu kurasa itu tak masalah dan bisa kau jadikan pengalaman. Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini hanya berjanji kalau kau harus kembali tanpa lecet sedikitpun seperti kau pergi dan kembalipun harus seperti itu arrachi! Karna yang terpenting untuk ku bukan permintaan maaf darimu namun keselamatan mu lah yang aku pentingkan saat ini. Jadi kajja berjanjilah kau harus kembali dengan selamat" senyum Yuta menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Jaehyun yang mendengar penuturan sang kekasih hanya tersenyum bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang begitu baik hati meski ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat kekanakan hingga menyebabkan terjadinya perang dingin antara dia dengan sang kekasih. Iapun memeluk Yuta erat.

"Terima kasih hyung aku berjanji, aku akan kembali dengan selamat tanpa ada perubahan sedikitpun" balas Jaehyun masih terus memeluk sambil mengelus rambut halus Yuta. Sampai ia merasakan beban yang sedikit berat juga dengkuran halus sang kekasih.

"Astaga hyung kau tidur? Kkkk bahkan situasi seperti ini kau bisa tidur hyung kau lucu sekali" Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya gemas.

Jaehyun akhirnya mengangkat sang kekasih mmembawanya kekamar agar si empu yang sudah berada di alam mimpi dapat tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur empuknya.

"Selamat tidur sayang aku mencintaimu *chup" setelah mengecup Yuta tepat pada bibir kenyal nan manis milik sang kekasih Jaehyun pun pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa Yuta belum sepenuhnya Terlelap.

"Nado Saranghae Jaehyunie" ucap Yuta pelan dengan senyuman dalam tidurnya.

F

I

N

Big thanks untuk semua review dicerita sebelumnya maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu tapi aku love banget sama kalian para review setiaku*


End file.
